iron_throne_role_playfandomcom-20200215-history
Damon Lannister
Ser Damon Lannister is the current Castellan of Casterly Rock. He is the uncle to the Lord Paramount, Lyonel Lannister. Damon's political prowess and silver tongue is known to many in the Westerlands and the realm alike. Appearance and Character Damon stands tall and mighty in both appearance and character. He rarely allows anything to pierce his stone-hard skin, nor does he give off any inkling of emotion other than anger. His serious demeanor does wonders for the Casterly Rock political scene, as any opponents of Damon's seem to always run off with their tail tucked away. History Damon was born mere minutes after his twin brother, Damion Lannister. From birth, the two were inseparable. As children, Damon and Damion would refuse to eat, sleep, or play if the other was not near and this continued well into adulthood. Politics came to Damon as if it were second nature, Damion not so much. Damon would be Damion's right hand man throughout his entire reign as Lord of Casterly Rock. But first, the story of how that came to be. When Damion was being groomed to be a Lord, Damon would be right next to him learning the same things his brother did. The two would practice debating issues, from taxes (a hot issue at the time) to border disputes. Together, Damion and Damon made a political dream team. After some time, however, it became clear that Damon took to the game much better than his brother did. And that came to a peak in 359 AC. A small contingent of Lords approached Damon, who was known for his incredible silver tongue (especially after a certain incident in a brothel), and requested he demand his father abdicate his seat to Damion. Of course, there were bribes given to him in the form of massive bags of gold and promises of women and all the hospitality he would need. The next week, Lord Gerion was dead. Though it was not his original intention to kill his father, Damon realized that it was the only way to make the Westerlands great again. Gerion refused to abdicate, so Damon took it a step up and poisoned his fathers wine. The next day, Damion was Lord of Casterly Rock and the Westerlands rejoiced. Gerion was not a bad lord, but he was not known as a good one either. They had to find a culprit, however. Damon knew just the right suspects. After an "investigation", it was found that Gerion's wife, Darlessa Lefford, and Kevan Lannister (Gerion's nephew) were having an affair and poisoned Gerion when he found out and threatened to have them both hung. Lady Lefford was hung the next day, and Kevan was sent to the Wall to live out his remaining days. While they did not actually commit the crime, Kevan was a rival of Damon's and was mentally unstable. On a few occasions, Kevan threatened the life of Damon's children and wife. With such an opportunity, Damon could not resist the urge to rid the Westerlands of Kevan Lannister. From then on, Damon and Damion ruled the Westerlands side by side. Some people even whispered that Damon truly ruled the Westerlands, and that did not sit well with Damion. Though it led to a few arguments between the two, in the end they were still brothers and Damon knew his place. During the Great Schism, Damon was placed in charge of Lannisport after the Lannisters of Lannisport declared for the Smiths and were executed for it. Once the conflicts subsided, he returned to Casterly Rock and assisted his nephew during his transition to power after Damion passed away from a bad belly. During the Third Targaryen Rebellion, Damon ruled Casterly Rock as Lord Regent while his nephew was overseeing supply convoys and defenses and ultimately leading a small army to relieve Maekar Targaryen of his life. After the war, Damon found the Dornish spies in Casterly Rock and was the one who suggested Lyonel fund a rebel in Dorne to get retribution against the Martells for their espionage. Ultimately the plan did not succeed, but it did create animosity between the Houses Martell and Lannister after Lannister gold was found in the coffers of the rebel. With Lyonel heading out to attend the Grand Council in 398 AC, Damon was placed as Lord Regent of Casterly Rock once again. Category:House Lannister Category:Casterly Rock Category:Westerlander